Savior
by chibisrule943
Summary: Something we all ask ourselves is if one would deserve such a thing as a second chance. A chance to redeem one's life, yet, it hasn't been decided if it exists or not. Ciel denies it even, as he's a child born to hell. He wishes not to be saved.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**Pairing:** Sebastian X Ciel

_One-Shot_

_**Inspired by**_~ the song "savior" by 30 Seconds to Mars

"Savior"

By: _Chibisrule943._

Is there such a thing in the world as a second chance? Maybe, for people who deserve one at least? In which case, I can't allow myself to say I had one. Why would an ingrate such as me deserve one when my entire life is little to anything innocent. Heh, I'm more of a devil child perhaps. That faithful night was mere luck. Just as the game of chess.

I met a demon. Not of the unrealistic kind that scares infantile children. Demons aren't like that, in fact, they are the most beautiful creatures I've seen. Well, at least Sebastian is. Demons are scary, but beautiful, a twist of the two. What's so scary about them is that they could easily be hidden in the real world. Human world…

A demon could even look as innocent as a child, but trust me. You don't want to get stuck with a demon. You, really, really don't…

I _hate_ him. And I hate myself.

Ever since he's came into my life, I can't help but slowly be affected by him. I bet he's the same, after all, what kind of master would I be if I didn't keep an eye on my servants? A very foolish _dead_ master. He may act collected on the outside, but I can see frustration building up within him. Such as for example the times he's run off somewhere the second it reached bath time.

I notice _everything._ This is a curse, to me. I will not let myself be overcome by my demon. He's nothing to me but a pawn. A _pawn_ for my revenge on those who partaken in the murder of my parents. I, Ciel Phantomhive swear to not let Sebastian Michaelis (named by yours truly) devour me.

Sebastian, you will not save me, I know this as a fact. I'll save myself _without_ your help or mercy.

_**Until the truth become a lie. Until you chance, until you deny, until you believe.**_ ~ _30 Seconds to Mars. _

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord," the demon bowed its head in obedience to the child, waiting upon his words, "is there anything you'd like?" his duty was to please Ciel, also favoring the motto: only the finest for the young lord. Ciel looked up from the wall of paperwork on his desk to Sebastian, his puzzled face to be described as merely one word. _Adorable_. His master would never suffice to being 'cute'. The demon halted any further thoughts as Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian, I'd like to know if there are any missions from the queen." Of course, the child would always get straight to business. He silently chuckled, thinking: "It only makes him cuter."

"Yes, my lord, though I strongly advise against taking any as they have nothing to do with your true goal." The demon paused, then continued on, "You'd only waste what precious time you have of your day following through with it." Ciel blinked, a little surprised at that before letting a scowl over-take his face in disapproval.

"I can do as I please, I…," the young master paused, and mutter "I'll do this one myself." Sebastian blinked, crimson eyes narrowed at the stubborn boy. His master couldn't possibly be risking his own safety could he? He's a _child_.

"My lord, you can't mean that could you? You're walking in unfamiliar territory! You don't know humans like I do!" Sebastian's eyes widen slightly as Ciel slid the eye patch off his eye, revealing the magnificent amethyst eye he gave him long ago. The star pentacle glowing slightly as Ciel glares at him.

"And _you_ know them? You're not even human!" Ciel bit his lip, scowling slightly, "I'm sure I would know…After all, I was a slave to asses like them." Sebastian frowned, recalling that day. The day _they_ met. Sebastian bowed his head.

"Please accept my Apologies, my lord." Reckless…

"You don't need to save me," Ciel muttered, "I survived even without your help, so Sebastian, _**stay.**_" The demon glared at him, reluctant to allow such a thing but sighed as he remembered the contract.

"Yes," Ciel turned on his heel, to prepare for his mission, "my lord…"

_**Don't save me; don't save me, cuz I don't care. Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care…SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME. Save me, save me, save me. I DON'T CARE. **__~ 30 Seconds to Mars._

Ciel couldn't believe how horrid his life was. First his parents had been killed through the fire when he was young; He had been put through Slavery from master to wretched master; His aunt betrayed him, and also was killed by Grell; His life was horrible, and he was only 12.

He had the intelligence, and knowledge to be able to figure out one thing. The only good thing in his life has always been Sebastian. Of course, it was the Phantomhive staff as well, yet Sebastian stood out. He saved him from the organization that had imprisoned him, and he always has.

_Sebastian…_

He grits his teeth, hissing as the whip bit into his back once more. The group ruthless on the child, wanting him to suffer. The scene an un-deniable picture of betrayal. It was a set up, and Ciel was trapped bearing the bear truth. Sebastian was right in telling him not to take the assignment and possibly it meant the queen didn't need her collar dog anymore.

Heh, funny. A collared dog, exactly what Sebastian hates. After all, Ciel was nothing like a cat. Not Graceful, not able to choose ones fate, nor was he _cute._ Ciel was Ciel, not a cat.

"S…Sebastian," Ciel's voice caught the attention of the men. Angering them further, if the hard strokes of the whip were anything to go by. Ciel shuddered, flashes going back to when he was a slave, to when he was "marked". It was just like that day, except the only difference was that Sebastian wouldn't come. Silence footsteps echoed into the alley where Ciel's torture was taking place. Too silent to be human, the men and Ciel unaware of the presence in the shadows.

"You never listen to me, now do you," Ciel's eyes widened at the sound of the deep, sensual voice. He knew that voice….oh so very well. "My lord," it was Sebastian. Yet again, he was wrong. He thought he wouldn't come…but, he smiled slightly, hearing grunts and groans as Sebastian fought the men away from his master. Only several of the 10 men still there, glaring at his butler.

"You disobeyed my order…Sebastian"

"Yes, yes I did," the demon chuckled, and easily freed his master from the chains halting his movement, "but it was for a good cause, my lord."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian tilted his head, waiting for anything. He expected nothing but a scowl, but blushed slightly seeing the cute, vulnerable face his master had let slip. How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful?

"Save me, please," he muttered something that caused the demon to smile. He had been the only one to see his master so helpless, and say such a thing. "_You're my only savior_" was what Ciel had said.

"Yes, my lord."

_**Until you've lived a thousand times. Until you've seen the other side. This is my chance, this is my chance! **__~ 30 Seconds to Mars._

**A.N:** Welcome to my Birthday's little Fan-Fic Marathon. I'll be posting up various fics, either today or on the 25th. So stayed tuned. (the second story now up :D. may be betaed later on _) Also. ^^U sorry if it sucks. This technically is my first time venturing off of a Fandom O.O


End file.
